ΣIΓ
Sigma Iota Gamma (stylised as ΣΙG 'or 'ΣΙΓ), more commonly referred to as Sting is a sports fraternity at Nectotech School. They are one of, if not the most competitive and successful sport groups at the school, rivalling ΒΣΤ, and are seemingly aware of their skill, self-declaring themselves as the top. ΣΙΓ 'are led by Aaron Arge who is noticeably calmer than other members (excluding Javier), except when debating with other students and or being proved wrong. The team itself is prone to aggression, this usually being most evident by wasp cousins Dominic and Jack. Most members of the fraternity strive to become sports-people and are quite confident in their ability. However, when they are not, they are not above cheating or 'evening out the odds'. This is shown when they quench Skeeto's blood-lust, causing him to perform even better with his new-found bursts of strength, and also when they try and distract other teams. However, they rarely do this compared to other fraternities such as ΒΣΤ. Their fraternity house is shown to be one of the largest on campus, despite the number of members in comparison to ΙΦΤ. It is hinted that Javier largely contributed, if not mostly contributed to its payment. Members Aaron Arge ''Main article: Aaron Arge Aaron is the fraternity President of ΣΙΓ. He considers his fraternity superior in terms of skill, popularity and academics. He is a competitive character and takes pride in his fraternity brothers' achievements. Javier Avispón Main article: Javier Avispón Javier is a European hornet and member of ΣΙΓ. He has a wide range of skills when it comes to sports and can be described as the most academic of the group. He seemingly keeps the fraternity under control when needed. Dominic Lisman Main article: Dominic Lisman Dominic is a European paper wasp and the speed of the team along with Jack. He adopts an aggressive, arrogant approach when engaging in competiton and he and his cousin tend to get in trouble more-so than other members. Jack Vespula Main article: Jack Vespula Jack is a European wasp and a powerful, agile member of ΣΙΓ. He tends to be violent in his approach to sport more-so than his cousin Dominic and gets agitated very easily, often getting distracted from competition. Trivia * The abbreviation '''ΣΙΓ '''consists of the Greek letter 'Σ'' (sigma). This is a reference to the word 'sting' ('S'T'''I'N'G '= SIG'ma) as the group includes wasps and a hornet. However, as some members' species do not have the ability to sting (e.g. the sawfly), the name is possibly additionally a reference to the word sting in terms of the fraternity's trickery and somewhat swindling personalities (when needs be, of course). * The abbreviation is a reference the word 'sigma' itself, Σ making an 's' sound and the 'ig' coming from the pronunciations of 'Ι 'and 'Γ. Category:Groups * André Roveston and Skeeto were shown to become temporary members of the fraternity despite the fact neither of them match the typical line up. However, this was possibly because the group needed 6 members in their team for the school's Sports Day.